


Adrien Agreste meets the Narrator

by Aurora077



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Humor, identity crisis, kwami - Freeform, stressed adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora077/pseuds/Aurora077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrien has a mental crisis and the Narrator gets fired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrien Agreste meets the Narrator

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this is pure crack. I have no idea where this came from but here it is. It’s pretty dumb honestly but it wanted out of my head.
> 
> Also, I imagine the Narrator’s voice sounding like zefrank1, a youtuber who does videos like True Facts about the Owl (my personal favourite from him). If you don’t know it you should go look at it, you won’t be disappointed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir does not belong to me. Rights go to Zagtoon Media, Thomas Astruc and other affiliated persons.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Tune in tonight to the live broadcast of the next episode of Miraculous Ladybug at 8 pm EST right here on TVrUs!  
For viewers at home, make yourself comfortable. For those of you attending the showing live, you are expected to be seated at 7:30 pm. **

**Broadcast Begins.**

**Narrator**

Adrien Agreste was proud to say that he was perfectly normal, thank you very much. Oh wait. No he wasn’t. 

**Adrien**

*Frantically shoves Plagg in his jacket*  
“What do you mean? I am perfectly normal!” he cried, “Also, who the heck are you, random disembodied voice? Are you some creepy stalker hiding in my room? Do I need to call security? How did you even get in here?”

 **Narrator**  
“You can hear me?” said the Narrator, amazed at his breach of the 4th wall. 

**Adrien**  
“Of course I can hear you! What did you expect would happen when you broke into my room and started talking to yourself? Now I think I’m a pretty nice guy so I’m going to ask you to leave on your own. I’d rather not have to call security,” said Adrien, looking around for the source of the voice.  
Strangely, after checking the bathroom, the closet, and the second floor, he still couldn’t see anyone there. He was starting to think he had imagined the entire thing when the random voice spoke again.

 **Narrator**  
“There’ll be no need for security Adrien. Even if they come they won’t be able to find me. Neither will you for that matter. If you call security they will think you’ve been hearing voices and tell your father and then you’ll be taken out of school and sent to see a psychiatrist and your life will be ruined,” said the Narrator dramatically, “And I’d rather you not be institutionalised or confined to your house. Also I didn’t break in, I was always here you just haven’t been able to hear me before.” 

**Adrien**  
“What do you mean I won’t be able to find you? I know you’re here somewhere. Although I still have no idea how you would get in here, my house is pretty secure. I’m also pretty sure I would know if someone else has been living in my room,” said Adrien, who was starting to think that this person, who he really could not seem to find, should be the one institutionalised instead. 

There was no answer.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door, and after looking around carefully he removed Plagg from his jacket. “Plagg,” he whispered, “do you think this person’s been akumatised? I really can’t find them anywhere. Maybe they’re invisible like Sabrina was?” 

Plagg yawned, “Relax kid, it’s nothing to worry about. And no, it isn’t an akuma.” 

“What do you mean it’s nothing to worry about?” said Adrien, frantically pacing back and forth while running a hand worriedly through his hair, “I’m hearing voices but I can’t find anyone and you’re telling me that it’s nothing to worry about? Maybe the voice is right. What if I do need a psychiatrist? I mean, all these years of neglect and isolation can’t have been good for me. Maybe I’m finally losing my marbles.” 

“Plagg?” Adrien called, after not hearing a response. 

Plagg, being an ancient being, knew all about Narrators. However Adrien had only given him one slice of camembert that day, and as everyone (aka Adrien) knows, Plagg needs his camembert to function. He was therefore content to let Adrien stew in his misery, preferring to have a catnap instead of explaining anything to him. Besides, he had already told him the most important part anyway, that it wasn’t an akuma and that he shouldn’t worry about it. Considering his duty done, Plagg settled on the top of Adrien’s head and promptly fell asleep.

Adrien sighed and went back to his pacing. 

**Narrator**  
While Adrien was having his meltdown the Narrator was trying to figure out how Adrien could hear him. After discussing it with the other Narrators at the Narrator Headquarters he had an idea.  
“Hey Adrien, would you stop pacing and muttering to yourself already? You really are starting to sound crazy,” said the Narrator. 

**Adrien**  
Adrien had honestly forgotten all about the voice. Instead, he was more focused on what appeared to be his deteriorating mental health. When the voice made it’s reappearance he jumped half out of his skin in surprise. 

“You’re back I see,” said Adrien, “If you aren’t an akuma then what are you? I mean I’m pretty sure you’re in my head and I’m going certifiably insane but on the off chance that I’m not hallucinating then I’d like to know who you are. Also you never answered me about how you got here.”

 **Narrator**  
“I already told you I’ve always been here. As to the reason why you have never noticed me, well you weren’t ever supposed to notice me. Unfortunately for both of us your hearing has become much sharper since you’ve become Chat Noir. It’s gotten so good that you can now hear beyond the fourth wall,” theorised the Narrator, “And me? Well I’m your Narrator of course.”

 **Adrien**  
“Chat Noir? You think _I’m_ Chat Noir?” Adrien laughed nervously, “I’m flattered, but you’re mistaken good sir.”

 **Narrator**  
“It’s no use trying to hide it Adrien, I told you, I’m your Narrator. I see everything that happens to you.”

 **Adrien**  
His shoulders slumped in defeat. This voice really was in his head. After all who else knew he was Chat other than himself? And who else saw everything that happened with him. Maybe this Narrator was a part of him like the way he had a Conscience. 

Well since it was all in his head anyway he might as well play along.

“Ok fine, you’re my Narrator. What’s that you meant about the fourth wall? Is that like some part of the brain that most people rarely get to use or something?” asked Adrien.

 **Narrator**  
*Facepalms* “No, didn’t you ever pay attention in literature class? I mean you’ve even starred in a play once, you should know what the fourth wall is!” said the Narrator.

 **Adrien**  
“Oh, well sure I know about that fourth wall, but that’s like for fiction, not real life,” Adrien said, confused. 

**Narrator**  
“But of course, what did you think this was? I just said I was your Narrator after all. The one assigned to narrate your life. You are a character you know. The show is called Miraculous Ladybug and you’re the main male protagonist! Aren’t you excited about that? The show revolves around you and that Ladybug girl!” exclaimed the Narrator, “Oh and the Evil Butterfly of course, how could I forget that flamboyant dude?”

 **Adrien**  
“Okay Adrien,” he whispered to himself while resuming his pacing in the bathroom, “clearly you need help. I mean your life is so bad that you’re now imagining yourself as the male protagonist in a magical girl cartoon. This isn’t healthy for you.” 

**Narrator**  
“Dude, I’m not in your head. I’m a real person. A real person telling real people a story about you, the character, Adrien Agreste, also known as Chat Noir,” said the Narrator, angry that Adrien wasn’t taking him seriously.

 **Adrien**  
“So what you’re saying is that you are real and I am not?” said Adrien exasperatedly.

 **Narrator**  
“Exactly! That’s exactly what I’m saying. I’m glad you finally understand.”

 **Adrien**  
“But if I am not real then how are you speaking to me?” challenged Adrien. 

**Narrator**  
*Sigh* “Because your super duper Chat Noir enhanced hearing skills allowed you to break the fourth wall. I just explained this. Man, Deadpool didn’t need this much convincing,” he said, “The point is I am able to see and talk about everything you do. You aren’t supposed to know I exist. But you do. And now everything is all messed up. I can’t have your father thinking you’ve gone insane. That would ruin the show for everyone if Chat Noir got stuck under house arrest by his evil *cough* I mean by his father. Ladybug would be without a partner and the love square would not exist!”  
The Narrator shuddered at that last thought. If the love square didn’t exist the fans would go crazy. A love square, as frustrating as it might be, was still better than no love at all.

 **Adrien**  
“Whoa hold up there, did you just say love square? Cuz I swear I just heard you say love square. Did you mean love triangle? How can a love square even work? And you’re talking about my life here right? I don’t recall being a part of any love squares or even triangles! I love my lady but she doesn’t love me. Last I checked that was called unrequited love, not love square!” 

**Narrator**  
At this point, the Narrator, being completely frustrated with Adrien’s obliviousness, forgot his place. Narrators are just there to narrate, even if a character had the sudden ability to hear them. But this Narrator was just like all the other fans. He was annoyed that everyone couldn’t see what he could see. And so he broke the rules...and possibly also Adrien.  
The Narrator was also tired of being overlooked by characters and real people alike. He wanted recognition. Even though he wasn’t a part of the Miraculous Ladybug universe. He thought when Adrien heard him he could finally be recognised by someone. But Adrien still thought it was in his head. The Narrator knew Adrien well, having been there narrating his life of course. So he knew Adrien didn’t believe him. He wanted some small sort of revenge. He decided he was just going to spill everything.

_Somewhere a window opened, showing a room full of butterflies and a tall, dark silhouette._

_“Ah yes, tired of being overlooked, you want everyone to finally know you by your name, and not just as The Narrator. Well fly away my little akuma, and darken his heart!” muahahahahaha laughed Hawkmoth._

“Well silly cat, while you’re busy chasing Ladybug, she’s busy chasing you,” the Narrator smiled evilly, “chasing your civilian self, as her civilian self of course. But you didn’t notice a thing did you. Yes silly boy, the only thing standing in the way of you being with ladybug....is YOU!” 

*MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA* 

_“Did he just..?? My little akuma did you just hear that? Did he really just steal my laugh? Oh you heard it too eh?” said Hawkmoth, talking lovingly to his butterflies. “Oh no he didn’t,” snapped Hawkmoth, “Change of plans my precious one.”_

While Hawkmoth was talking to his akuma, the Narrator was still laughing and Adrien was having a mental breakdown.

**Adrien**

During the Narrators evil laugh session Plagg found it impossible to sleep. He awoke to crazed laughter from the Narrator and Adrien sitting in the foetal position, rocking back and forth.  
“Adrien, what the heck is going on? You take one small nap around here and suddenly you miss everything!” said Plagg. 

“Oh, Plagg,” mumbled Adrien, “Ladybug...me..I..crazy...need help.”

“Uh, could you say that again kid? I don’t think I quite caught that,” said Plagg.

“This voice in my head is trying to convince me that I’m fictional. And the worst part is it’s telling me Ladybug likes civilian me! Does this mean I know Ladybug? I have a chance with Ladybug? But this is coming from the voice in my head! So it can’t be true can it? I’m going crazy aren’t I Plagg,” sobbed Adrien, “I can’t believe I was actually starting to believe this voice. I think I need professional help. I’m trying to make myself believe things that aren’t possible, probably because I want to believe there’s more to my life than this.”

Plagg was now starting to regret taking that nap instead of explaining things to Adrien. 

“Look kid, I should have told you this from the moment you started hearing him. But he is real. He isn’t in your head,” said Plagg.  
“W what do you mean?” sniffled Adrien. 

“Well let me try to put this as simply as possible. There are alternate universes out there. In one universe we’re real. But in another we’re simply fictional characters. In some, we don’t even exist. To us right now, life is real, this is our real universe. In the Narrator’s universe, he is real and we are fiction. His job is obviously to narrate our lives. Thanks to the cat like tendencies that you have started to develop, you were able to break the wall between his universe and ours. You could hear him narrating your life,” said Plagg.

“S so does this mean I’m not crazy?” whimpered Adrien.

“Right. You’re not,” said Plagg, “Although I can’t say the same for that guy.” Plagg nodded in the direction of the Narrator. 

“Wait, you can see him?” asked Adrien.

“Yeah, comes with being an ancient kwami,” replied Plagg, screwing up his nose in distaste while looking at the maniacally laughing Narrator.

“Oh no, oh noo, this is bad,” said Plagg, his eyes wide. 

“What’s bad? What’s going on?” asked Adrien.

“There’s an akuma headed toward the Narrator and it’s searching for an item to infect!,” said Plagg.

“But I can’t see any akuma,” Adrien replied, puzzled. 

“It’s probably crossed over to his universe,” said Plagg. 

“Well what are we gonna do? We’ll need Ladybug. But can Ladybug even do anything if she can’t see it and especially if it doesn’t exist on our plane?” questioned Adrien, who had a sudden realisation. “Wait if he really is telling the truth then does that mean that Ladybug really does love me?!!!” exclaimed Adrien.

“Now is not the time to figure out your love problems kid,” said Plagg, turning to look at the Narrator who hadn’t noticed the butterfly headed his way.

**Narrator**

*Still Laughing*  
*MUAHAHAHAHA –choke, cough, sputter* 

**Adrien**

“Plagg what happened?!” asked Adrien, on hearing the Narrator’s laughter brought to a stuttering halt while Plagg’s laughter took its place.

*Bahahahahahahaahhahahaha*

There were tears of mirth clinging to Plagg’s eyes as he held his stomach and rolled in mid air while laughing. 

“Th The akuma,” Plagg choked out, “The akuma stopped looking for a place to infect. The akuma just flew down his throat instead!!!” Plagg’s cries of glee continued for a good ten minutes before he had recovered enough to say that to Adrien.

“Has that ever happened before?” Adrien asked, wishing he could see that for himself. 

“Nope, never seen that before,” said Plagg, still laughing, “Looks like we won’t be needing Ladybug after all.”

At the mention of Ladybug’s name Adrien flushed. _His Lady loved him. They knew each other in real life_ Now all Adrien had to do was figure out who it was. He knew he had lots of fans but he was sure that was more like celebrity love than real love. His Lady had to be someone close to him.

**Narrator**

The Narrator finally coughed out that evil butterfly. Still wheezing he shook his fist in the air. “Y *cough* You dare...You dare to try and akumatise me???” raged the Narrator. Just for that I am now inclined to tell your son exactly who you are!

If Adrien wasn’t in La La Land daydreaming about Ladybug, he would have paid more attention to that statement. But seeing as he was still over the moon about certain revelations, he completely missed it.

**Audience**

Random audience member, “Okay that’s it, you need to stop! Don’t you think poor Adrien is traumatised enough? I mean his dad’s the most unimaginatively named villain and dresses like a pretentious candy cane in his civilian life. You’d think the poor guy deserves a break!”

**Narrator**

The Narrator stopped shaking his fist at the empty air and looked at the pissed off audience. “Okay, okay, sheesh, how about we go to Marinette instead?” said the Narrator who was most annoyed at being interrupted from dishing out his very petty form of revenge on innocent Adrien and not so innocent Hawkmoth. Also, the Narrator would never admit it, but he was kind of scared of the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. 

**Audience**  
Mumbles of, “Sure that’s fine” and “Maybe he can do a better job with her” was heard. 

**Adrien**

Adrien had broken out of his Ladybug induced reverie moments before the Audience first interrupted. His hearing had indeed grown stronger since he actually heard what the Audience said. Which of course meant the poor boy was once again pretty confused.

“Wait, what?!!!” exclaimed Adrien, “Who was that? And why did they say my dad’s the villain? I mean I know he isn’t the greatest dad but that doesn’t make him the villain. That’s Hawkmoth’s job! Although I have to admit, now that I think about it dad really does dress like a candy cane. Anyway, that’s not the point. And what on Earth does Marinette have to do with anything?” Adrien had never asked so many questions in his life. 

There was no reply except some faint mutterings of “Poor kid” and the sound of several facepalms from wondering how oblivious one person could get. 

“Hello?” Adrien shouted, “Narrator dude or whoever you are?”

There was still no reply.

“Would somebody answer me??” pleaded Adrien.

But alas, the Narrator had already shifted focus, leaving Adrien without the answers he sought.

 **Narrator**  
“Now to find Marinette,” the Narrator mumbled to himself.

“Ah, there she is!” said the Narrator, pleased that at least this one shouldn’t be able to hear him.

_Start of Marinette’s Narration_

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was your basic average girl. Except, not really. 

**Audience**

Booooo!

“You suck!” screams a random audience member.

“This isn’t Harry Potter or Kim Possible! Get your worlds right! Amateur!” screams a second random audience member.

“We want a new Narrator!”  
“Yeah!”  
“Let’s get ‘im” 

*The crowd riots*

**End of Broadcast**

**This broadcast has been terminated prematurely due to unforeseen circumstances. We do apologise for the inconvenience. On behalf of the station, viewers will get a month of Harry Potter and Kim Possible reruns.**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Spongebob Narrator**  
*Three days later*

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TVrUs regrets to inform viewers that Miraculous Ladybug broadcasts have been postponed until a suitable Narrator can be found. In the meantime, we hope you enjoy the Harry Potter series and Kim Possible which will be filling the spot until further notice.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Omake**

**Ex-Narrator**

“Who are you people?” he asks, as a camera crew and some overly polished woman unceremoniously enters his house.

“I’m Joan, reporting for NewsRus. I am here today at the house of the Ex-Narrator for Miraculous Ladybug. I know we’re all curious to know what happened,” says the polished woman, addressing the camera. 

At the name ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ the Ex-Narrator flinches.

She turns to the Ex-Narrator, “So sir, we all saw your disastrous attempt to make Adrien Agreste understand that he’s a fictional character. Now our viewers would like to know, how does it feel to be the Narrator who caused a 15 year old character to have an identity crisis?” 

“No comment” he said, “and would you all please get out of my house.

**Joan**

“Well, that was rude,” said Joan, huffing angrily as they left his foyer. 

“Are you Joan from NewsRus?” said a random teenage girl excitedly, from her right. 

“Yes that would be me,” she said, addressing the apparent fan of her show.

“Oooooh are you here to interview the Ex-Narrator?” said the fan, bouncing up and down with joy. 

“Well, I _was_ here to do that until he told us to get out,” she said, frustrated.

“Oh I can help you out!” beamed the fan.

“Oh?” said Joan.

“Yeah! I live next door. My mum told me what happened with him. Apparently the Audience formed an angry mob and ganged up on him. He had to go to the hospital after that because of his injuries. Then the station decided he was no longer fit to Narrate for Miraculous Ladybug and fired him. They offered him a position on another show but he declined and resigned from Narrating completely. He needed therapy too. The fans traumatised him! Now every time he hears the name ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ he flips out! He’s taken up gardening now. Says it’s relaxing and he doesn’t have to deal with people anymore, just plants,” the fan said all in one breath. 

“Well that’s better than nothing,” Joan says as she turns to the camera, “Well, there you have it folks. The Ex-Narrator is now a Gardener. And everyone should refrain from mentioning the show to him. Wouldn’t want him to end up in therapy again would we? This is Joan signing out for NewsRus. See you next time when hopefully we’ll know if Adrien Agreste ever figured out what the Audience meant by saying his father is the villain.”


End file.
